rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
History of Al Kharid
This page is here to document the history of Al Kharid in role-play. The Syvian Empire (World 31/pre 42) *The history of this has been lost to time. Lord Kullin Webb * Kullin Webb acquired Al Kharid from an Emir who's name has been lost to time. * During the first few days of Webb's reign, he participates in World War II with the death of Katsu. * Aztarwyn and his men completely destroy Al-Kharid due to their involvment. * Webb spends the rest of his reign rebuilding Al-Kharid. * Webb's short reign of two weeks ends with his death at the hands of Eden Syvian. Lord Eden Syvian * Eden's reign was focused on trying to rebuild Syvian Empire. * After his goal failed to come to fruition. He abdicated the throne to a man named Zenthos and headed to Ardougne to serve a ruler called Russia. Emperor Zenthos * Zenthos's rule of Al-Kharid was carried out from Camelot. Nothing remarkable took place during this time. Dalkal Stord * Dalkal Stord is granted Al Kharid from Emperor Zenthos Daemor of Camelot. * A few members of the Genic family, such as Pidog Genic and Holly Genic's branch of the family, move there. Emir Path * Dalkal Stord is murdered. His murderer mysteriously delivers a letter from Dalkal to the Genic Family, led by ex-Prince Path O. Genic of Misthalin, who Dalkal had been closely affiliated with in the past, with the deed of Al Kharid. * Shortly after receiving Al Kharid, Path, along with the Genic Family's soldiers and other employees, move to Al Kharid. * This begins Path's reign of ten years over Al Kharid. During this time, the city was peaceful and quiet most of the time. * After Emma Genic was kidnapped by the twin brother of Kenny Lysander, a mercenary hired by the Genic Family, by impersonating Kenny, Saric, another mercenary employed by the Genics, gets mysteriously shot and almost dies. Path tried to tell Holly J., his daughter-in-law and Emma's mother, to help care for Saric, but she was busy talking with Kenny about how to tell him and his twin brother apart. Holly J. was charged with "assisted attempted murder" and given the punishment of not allowing to be alone with her daughter because she "might forget about her and leave her somewhere". She felt that this was unjust, so she ran away from home and took Emma with her. Path sent all of his soldiers, mercenaries, and employees on a hunt for Holly J. and Emma. Eventually, Holly J. decided to return to Al Kharid and face Path. Upon her return, she and Saric almost got into a fight, so Path fired Saric. * Shortly after John Altus became the Duke of Lumbridge, he proposed a merge to Al Kharid. The Genics felt that this would be a bad move for them, so they rejected the merge. * Not too long later, John Altus declared war on Al Kharid and called his many allies for aid in an attempt to take over Al Kharid. Holly J. contacted Queen Gwyn of Ardougne, an ally of the Genics, for aid. Ardougne sent soldiers over to Lumbridge in order to make peace with John Altus. John trapped Ardougne's soldiers in Lumbridge Castle so they couldn't help Al Kharid, causing a big battle to occur. Shortly after this battle, John committed suicide to end the war when he regretted starting it. * The Genic Family expanded their territory by claiming Pollnivneach after their allies, Lord Toner, and the Arvens, left the city. Path gave the position of Duke to his younger brother, Lee Genic. * After Holly J. took an egg from a green dragon's nest and adopted the dragon as a pet after he hatched, his mother tracked her down in Al Kharid, angry at her. She destroyed the palace and a couple of houses. Bruce Clough and the Vigilis Cruor came to the rescue, and slayed the dragon. * Pidog Genic, Path's younger son who was the heir to the throne, had a growing hostility against Path because Path never paid attention to him when he was a child, and he had been gone for many years until around when Pidog married Holly J. This led to Pidog starting a rebellion, based at his new mansion in Kandarin, as an attempt to overthrow Path. * Upon finding out about Pidog's intentions, Holly J. found Path in Pollnivneach and warned him that Pidog was plotting to rebel and overthrow Path. As a result, Path took away Pidog's spot in the line of succession, making his older brother, Dillon, become the new heir. The cold war ended when Path and Pidog made up. * An assassin for the Genic Family, Toshiro, 'died', leaving his son to Holly J. He was banished from the kingdom after he hooked up with Path's daughter, Marie. After Holly J. moved to Pidog's mansion, Toshiro illegally lived in their old house. One of the Genic soldiers, Valerian Ashford, burned down their house and chased them out of their mansion. As a punishment, Path wounded him. * The Genics began to collapse, resulting in Path faking their death so no one would attack them. (Meanwhile, Pidog and Holly J. broke off from the family and took Holly J.'s maiden name, Blakan.) * When the Genics pretended to die out, Path left Al Kharid and Pollnivneach to Emperor Joseph Adalhard of the Holy Asgarnian Empire. Emperor Joseph (Holy Asgarnian Empire) *Path, of the Genics' became good friends with Emperor Joseph. Upon his mysterious disappearance he left him all of his land. This included Al-Kharid and Pollnivneach. *Emperor Joseph sets up regents who control the land until he abandons to secure his borders in Asgarnia. *Joseph and his allies flee the region, they also give Misthalin in the process. King Kharo *After the Sarimian Empire pulls out of their desert lands, a local nobleman/guard named Kharo Kharis takes the throne to run the Kingdom of Al Kharid and Pollnivneach. During his reign, the population and size of the military are a bit lower than usual... *Not many things significant happened, besides King Kharo meeting The Forgotten Prince, Aeron Genic, son of former Emir Path, and archaelogists studying artifacts in the throne room. *Praetor Henrik of the Vigilis Cruor breeches the palace and kills King Kharo, taking Pollnivneach for the Cruor and negotiating giving Al Kharid to Lumbridge. Dominus Bruce Clough(Vigilis Cruor) *The Cruor captures Al-Kharid after assassinating King Kharo. *Bruce offers Al-Kharid to Duke Eyvind for a long-lasting military and trade alliance between the two factions. *The deal is made, with Cruor still owning Pollniveach and Eyvind given Al-Kharid. Grand Duke Eyvind *Al Kharid is absorbed into the growing Eyvindi Provinces. *Not much is remembered of this reign. Presumably it is a peaceful one. *Eyvind, in his retirement from politics, hands over the Eyvindi Provinces, including Al Kharid, to the Commonwealth of Gielinor. Emir Corvus *Nothing particularly interesting happens, and Corvus hands leadership over to his relative, Ulrich. Duke Ulrich Cross *The Commonwealth of Gielinor enters a war with the Kinshra and Varrock, leading to its collapse. *Ulrich breaks off from the Commonwealth, forming the Kingdom of Kharadia with Al Kharid, Pollnivneach, and Nardah. *Ulrich becomes King of Falador due to the deaths of King Corvus and Prince Thomas, so he appoints his 17-year-old niece, Emma, as Duchess of Al Kharid. Duchess Emma Bloikon *Emma, after previously being a princess of Al Kharid from the rule of Path O. Genic, her step-grandfather, becomes Duchess of Al Kharid, ruling Al Kharid under her uncle's kingdom. Her husband, Joe Bloikon, serves as Duke of Al Kharid. *Soon after, some sketchy business happens between Ulrich and Dion Magnan that lead him to lose Falador. *Ulrich disappears not too long after that, leading Emma to take the leadership of Kharadia. The population and military size shrink, causing the kingdom to slow down. *Elliot Altus, the military commander of the Duchy of Lumbridge, ruled by Duke Filis Aerendyl, proposes a merge with Emma that would make Filis the King of Lumbridge and Northern Kharidia, and Emma the Grand Duchess of Northern Kharidia. *Due to the kingdom's problems with people leaving from the leadership change, and some pressure from Aztarwyn, Emma's biggest enemy, Emma accepts the merge a few days or so later. *Right after Emma signs the agreement for the merge, she hears her 2-year-old son, Blake, screaming. It is discovered that her husband, Duke Joe Bloikon, suddenly died (From leukemia that he had a year before recurring after it had been treated by Prince Thomas). *Luxn Boar of Rimmington invades Lumbridge soon after the merge, taking it over. *King Filis is captured and taken to Witchhaven to be held for a ransom of 2 million gold pieces and other expensive trinkets. *Since Filis and Emma were both single as a result of Joe's death, they decide to arrange a marriage of convenience so they can both rule, becoming engaged. *Emma discovers that she is carrying Joe's child soon before he dies. King Filis & Queen Emma *Following Joe Bloikon's funeral, Filis and Emma are wed at the Abbey of St. Elspeth Citharede, making both of them monarchs. Emma's son, Blake, is placed at the beginning of the line of succession as the Crown Prince. *Emma's water breaks soon after the wedding, so she is taken into one of the rooms of the abbey where Filis delivers her baby. It turns out to be a girl, so Emma names her Elizabeth. Elliot recommends that they raise Elizabeth to think that Filis is her father, so she receives the Aerendyl last name. *King Filis and Queen Emma claim Sophanem soon after their marriage, forming the Kingdom of Kharidia. *A foreign mob and the Ardougnan Army are aggressive at the Palace towards a member of the Royal Family, sparking a short battle ending in Ardougnan retreat. King Oliver of Ardougne pays two million coins in reparations. *At some point, Queen Emma decides to take a leave to go spend time with her mother. King Filis goes on a leave to go to the God Wars Dungeon, putting Eden Syvian in-charge temporarily. *Queen Emma returns half a year before Filis does, resuming rule of the kingdom by herself. *She appoints her younger sister, Taylor Genic, as Duchess of Pollnivneach. *Path O. Genic, the former Emir of Al Kharid and Pollnivneach, offers to buy Sophanem (A ghost town at the time) from Emma in order to repopulate it. She sells it for 1.1 million gold coins. *Some more things happen here, to be added later. *Soon after Filis returns, he and Queen Emma decide to go on a date in order to start a romantic relationship in their marriage. Prince Gekido, Emma's adopted cousin who secretly had a crush on her (And had Ulrich adopt him so he could get closer to her), uses chaos magic to possess Filis, forcing him to ask Emma for a divorce. Emma makes Filis move out of the palace due to their separation. *Emma becomes concerned with various people hating her and wanting to kill her, so she makes arrangements to send her son, Blake, and her daughter, Elizabeth, to Sophanem to live with Path under his protection and to learn combat from him. On the way out of Al Kharid, Path stops at a house, leaving them there while he needed to take care of something. Unsure of what to do then, they head back to the palace. *Aztarwyn roflabducts Emma while she is getting attacked by a mahjarrat, demanding that she gives him her kingdom or else he would kill her. She manages to get him to settle for Al Kharid, her capital. *Tired of the pressure of ruling a kingdom, Queen Emma abdicates. Nardah declares independence as a result, concluding the dismantling of the Kingdom of Kharidia. Emma passes the throne of Pollnivneach, her only remaining city, to its duchess, Taylor Genic. Kaiser Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo *After saving Queen Emma from the threat of a murderer in Al Kharid palace, he took her to the dreaded Gonzo Realm. After ages of pressuring her to give him the capital, she finally gave in, giving Aztarwyn the city he needed to kick up the Empire. *Aztarwyn's men secured the city awhile after, in a fight that would mark a place in Das Kaiserreich history. The army displayed an impressive dominant assualt in the night-time, which started with the flares in the sky, cannons going off, archers sniping border patrol, and the overall battle within the city. Very few losses occured, and a few homes were burnt, as well as a bit of damage to the Palace and the Duel Arena. *After the invasion, citizens came out to see the new regime. Very few citizens died in the attack, though the soldiers treated them with respect. Repairs to the homes, Duel Arena, and the Palace went underway the next day. *Laws from das Kaiserreich were established in Al Kharid. *Al-Kharid gained it's own regiment to protect it. *Revenue from Al Kharid funds the Kaiserreich more, the people are overall happy with the money coming in and their protection. *It is announced that a visit from a member of the royal family is expected to Al Kharid. *The reign of Aztarwyn in Al Kharid wasn't very interesting, though it was peaceful. *Al Kharid was used as a launch-point for das Kaiserreich. *Al Kharid was sold off for Brimhaven and a fair amount of gold to the Ryders. *Zackary Gonzo did visit Al Kharid twice during all this, but the visits were short. King Jason *The history of his regin has been lost to time. Emir Arhus *The Ryders, pushed from Al Kharid by internal pressures, hand over Al Kharid to the Order of the Equilibrium. *Margrave Isaac Alvaro of the Equilibrium crowns Arhus Kahir, his new Knight Commander, as Emir. *Emir Arhus is introduced to Kesare, a potential candidate for his wife. *Arhus makes a decree confiscating the Avery Enterprises owned mines in order to protect the economic and resource security of Al Kharid. King Alakeir *King Alakeir creates his own personal elite assassin unit; publically known he was sending them to Falador to kill King Michael. *Alakeir orders his court's mages move a citadel above Al Kharid to provide shade. *A irrigation system is built under Alakeir's reign. The new system draws water from Port Sarim and distributes fresh water to every corner of the desert. Emir Urie *For diplomatic and financial reasons, Urie becomes engaged to a local elder's daughter. *Urie's advisor, Issar Ankar, executes a Burthorpian. In order to keep peace, Urie personally cuts off his hand. Issar soon leaves Al Kharid. *A man called Zaovyr Es'ir comes to the Palace. His surname being one of Urie's troubled past, it unsettles him, but he gives him the role of Grand Vizier regardless. *Urie meets with a diplomat from the Renderran Isles, and begins an alliance with them. *The Emir refuses to help the Coalition against the Dragonkin Worshippers. *Burthorpe responds to a letter sent by Emir Urie, and an alliance begins. *The past returns to haunt Urie and he slowly doubts his ability to lead. *Urie travels to Yanille and meets with Duke Darius. They organize another alliance. *He decides to leave Al Kharid and entrusts Grand Vizier Zaovyr Es'ir with the town. Emir Zaovyr *Emir Zaovyr's short reign is a relative stable and peaceful one. *Avery Enterprises are able to retake Al Kharid's mines again. *He ordered the construction of a large wall around the city, to offer protection from future threats. *Due to the commission of city's massive city wall, Emir Zaovyr is remembered in Al Kharid as "Zaovyr the Builder". Emir Kato *Kato Drakkar receives the land from the previous owner. *With the Misthalin War raging to the west, the city is secluded and cut off from the rest of the world. *Lumbridge is taken by the Coalition, giving the city more contact with the western lands of Asgarnia and beyond. *The Emir, Kato, is kidnapped by Bandits. *After Kato is returned, the new Judge Issar Ankar sentences a girl complicit in his kidnapping to death by swallowing sand until life is extinguished. *Emir Kato appoints Atreyu Syvian as the Spymaster of Al Kharid *The Emir Kato and Emira Razia appoint Harisa Mehjit as the first female Grand Vizier in the history of Gielinor *The Worshippers re-aquire Lumbridge, however are far more lenient, leaving trade open through their borders. *The Drakkarian Reign, as it would later be known as, is considered one of the greatest eras in Al Kharid. *Kato and Razia disappear; their steward, Kalila Yserei, steps up into their place. Emira Kalila *Considering her young age, there are talks of whether she is fitting for the job. *Kalila receives a letter from Kato and Razia, who announce their official abdication. *With their return, Al Kharid is assaulted by the Sicarius family. *Kalila marries her long time lover, Dasham and they hand over power to Dasham's ally, Jashim. Sultan Feroze I *Jashim Khalil takes power as Emir of Al Kharid, adopting the regnal name Feroze. *Arhus Kahir, the former Emir of Al Kharid, is invited to become the Mushir (Marshal) of the Al Kharidian Army. *An alliance is formed with the Sicarius Family, for the purposes of the defence of the Kharidian people and their home. *The court slowly pieces itself together, Darren Cam as the Grand Vizier and two Beys being appointed to overlook Al Kharid's southern territories. *Grand Vizier Cam leaves. *The Emirate of Al Kharid trades embassies with the Kingdom of Kandarin. *Feroze is crowned in a ceremony before dignitaries of the world. *Delegates from the Kharidian Empire arrive to talk to the Emir, who sets clear his plan to unite the Desert. With or without the support of the Emperor. This would be known as the Feroze Ultimatum. *The Holy Crusade reaffirm their alliance with the Emirate and agree to help fight the Kharidian Empire if it comes to war. *A Menaphite Caravan arrives, bearing banners of their Pharaoh, only mentioned as "Her Esteemed-Self". It is rumoured they come with proposals for the new Emir from the Twin-Cities, but have yet to seek audience. *Her Excellency, Anya Avery Layne, the Ambassador of Kandarin, presents her credentials to the Emir and views a demonstration of the Al Kharidian Army's biggest artillery piece, Feroze asking for a military alliance with Kandarin. *Former Kapedan Pasha of the Kingdom of Kharidia, Tarquin de Vale, adopts the empty chair of the Grand Vizier. *The Kandar Ambassador returns with news that King Brock continues to refuse a military alliance with Al Kharid. Feroze responds with fury. *A tournament is held at the Duel Arena between some very strong combatants, including Rai Sicarius and Ehrick Elderon. An attempt is made on the Emir's life, but the Sicarius soon repair the assassin's poorly made wound. Ehrick goes on to win. *Emir Feroze meets with the Menaphite Ambassador to discuss desert unity and marrying the Menaphite Prince Ali to Mirza Aesha of Al Kharid. *Feroze signs the Pax Kharidia with Lord Jason Ryder, dissolving the Kharidian Empire and forming the Kharidian Sultanate, with him as Sultan. *Assassins from the Stealthed make their second attempt on Feroze's life. It fails and the Crusaders move in to secure the Palace and the Sultan. *Prince Ali of the Twin Cities meets with Feroze, who gives him some short challenges to check his suitability to marry Aesha. *The Bey of Nardah is appointed in a short ceremony at the Palace of Al Kharid - Khaled Algerio accepting the role with enthusiasm for both his rights and his responsibilities. *Rubin Ventures, the local pottery, is invited to expand his pottery and found a brickworks at the Uzer Kilns. *Kotomo Polu is invited to become Bey of Pollnivneach and he accepts, not with the vigour of Bey Khaled of Nardah, but with a notable pragmatic decision. *Assassins make another attempt on Feroze's life and fail, as Feroze is defended by the Crusaders. *A terrorist attack hits Al Kharid, causing the destruction of the Palace, aside from its unstable shell. *Rashida Hezza is elected as Nazira of the Kharidian Sultanate in a free and fair election at the Warrior's Hippodrome, a benchmark of Gielinorian democracy. *Kandar-Kharidian relations sour due to Kandar supremacism, causing the withdrawal of previous deals and an end to formal relations, as embassies are withdrawn. *Arden Mallisk, a Kharidian Isarely, attacks the Sultan, seemingly in alliance with Emira Aesha and the former Kandar Ambassador, Anya Avery-Layne. Feroze banishes the two and considers himself under threat. *Kotomo Polu is replaced by Khaled Algerio, who is adopted into the House of Khalil and is made Emir of Pollnivneach. *Sultan Feroze meets with Owen Demarais, editor of the Gielinor Times, and gives an interview. *Kandar-Kharidian relations hit their lowest point when Feroze issues the Kharidian Resource Sovereignty Decree, in line with the democratic mandate of the Kharidian people, establishing Imperial Kharidian Industries (a state-owned business) and nationalising all mineral deposits within Kharidian borders. *Nazira Hezza resigns her post in opposition to the Kandar-Kharidian crisis and after the ominous flight of a dragon over the City. *Pharaoh Alya and Crown Prince Ali of the Jakkan step down from their Menaphite rule, and the Twin Cities of Sophanem and Menaphos are gifted to Al-Kharid. *Feroze accepts the challenge of Maalik Ahmad for a duel to the death. *Kandar-Kharidian tensions begin to ease as Feroze agrees to pay a degree of compensation for the mines. *Feroze defeats Maalik in the duel, securing the Sultanate's prestige. *Feroze decides, after some time, to abdicate the Kharidian throne in favour of Nassir Al-Sabah. Sultan Nassir I *Nassir Al-Sabah adopts the throne, taking the regnal name of Nassir I as a sign of new era for Al-Kharid. *The Ex-Nazira, Rashida Hezza, is recalled by Nassir I, acknowledging her passion for the people he proclaims her as his Grand Viziera. *Major reform begins in the Sultanate; several new positions are added to the Sultanate Court. *Mining Operations begin in the Sultanate, leading to a surplus of Adamantine Ore. *With scandal over the Election of the Nazir, the Sultanate retires the disgraced position of Nazir. *Nassir's role in the rigging of the Election is swept under the rug. Former Sultan Feroze is blamed for the entire scandal. *The Avarice Mercenary Guild is payed with a cart of Adamantine Ore for seemingly no reason by the Sultanate. *Nassir disappears from the public. The Grand Viziera is forced to give up the Sultanate. Emira Innominatam * Innominatam takes power in the absence of Nassir. The Grand Viziera is unable to stop her. * The Emira's reign is unremarkable and some say she is contributing to Al-Kharid's stagnation. * Mining operations cease. The surplus of adamantine is mysteriously sold off to third parties. * Only after a few months the Emira abandons the throne. Khanum Rashida * After the rigors of three regimes failing within Al-Kharid, the once fine city is left in shambles. * A vicious riot breaks out in the absence of any real government. * Rashida Abasi Hezza, who was always a frequent player in Al Kharidian politics, seizes the throne during the worst of the crisis. She puts an end to the two day riot and quickly begins a relief effort; in the process, she declares herself Khanum and renames the Kingdom to a Khanate. * The Khanum rejects former Sultan Feroze's request to assist the Khanate. * Amnesty is given to all who took part in the mighty riot that took hold in Al Kharid by the Khanum. * One of her first acts as Khanum is to redraw Al Kharid's claims. With the lack of manpower, Al Kharid could no longer afford to maintain such a grasp on the Kharid. The Khanate's claims would simply be the City itself and the north and south mining areas in the Kharid. * Mining operations resume in the Kharid after the Khanum reasserted the Khanate's hold on the mines. * Written use of the word "Hippodrome" is banned in Al Kharid. * Due to Khanum Rashida's unwillingness to marry or have children. A young orphan girl, Daania, is kidnapped from the streets. The Khanate's advisors begin pampering Daania to become Rashida's heir. * Any semblance of the original Sultanate's corrupt democracy are removed by the Khanum; along with the changes in government, the Khanum declares corruption a capitol offense. She also declares it to the only crime that warrants cruel and unusual punishment. * A second riot breaks out. This time it is targeted at the Saradominist minority of the city. The Janissary Corps are called in to end the violence. * Khanum Rashida expels several foreign dignitaries from the Khanate, annoyed at their proposals for alliances. She seeked to keep Al Kharid's neutrality. * The mines under Al Kharid's control are mined empty, leaving many Al Kharidians unemployed. * Vizeria Mahnaz al-Din is convicted of corruption after it was revealed she was the one who sold Al Kharid's adamantine surplus to third parties. She was put to death by being buried alive in a sandstone coffin filled with scarabs. * The leader of the Janissary Corps resigns in anger over the Corps being used as a anti-riot force. * Vizier Ali Bambolsa III is found guilty of corruption after a money laundering scheme is exposed. He is sentenced to death by being forced to eat an entire cactus. * During a routine day of operating bread line, Misthalin soldiers march into Al Kharid bearing carts of various food. The soldiers formed a line between the Al Kharidians and the food. The Misthalin leadership ask to meet with the Khanum. * After a long heated meeting, Khanum Rashida signs over Al Kharid's sovereignity over to Misthalin in exchange for aid; she is deposed from power. * Imperial Kharidian Industries is dissolved with the end of the Khanate. * Rashida sends a lone courier with her last orders to Kandarin to seek out Prince Tirus Vekon. * Many of Rashida's advisors leave Al Kharid. * After signing over Al Kharid, Rashida commits suicide by provoking an asp to bite her breast. Misthalinian Arbitration *Al Kharid's independence is surrendered to Misthalin. Misthalin's leaders begin to look for a governer to install. *Al Kharid is named a protectorate of Misthalin. *Most of the Khanate's officials are peacefully removed from power. *Daania Hezza is able to slip out from the Palace with Rashida's crown, jewels, dagger, khopesh, and whip. None of the new officials in Al Kharid would have told of her existence. Daania takes on the cover surname of "Aziz". *Misthalin troops hand out food and aid to the citizens of Al Kharid. Most people consider them heroes, though a faction of Al Kharidians holds onto Rashida's brand of Kharidan nationalism. *Misthalin installs the holy man Rahman al-Musafa as regional governor. Caliph Rahman al-Musafa *Rahman is put into power by the Misthalnian government. He takes on a more religious title of Caliph. *The Caliph ends Al Kharid's secularism and institutionalizes the Desert Pantheon as Al Kharid's official state religion. *Misthalin troops finally pull out from their protectorate. Thus leaving Al Kharid to its new leader. *High Priestess Sabree visits Al Kharid and speaks with the new Caliph. She preaches wariness of Northerners. *Sypmaster Kalen arrests four citizens under shady charges. They are sent into the Kharid with a special mission. *Caliph Rahman visits Varrock and attends the funeral of the hero noble named Ehrick Commodus Elderon. *High Priestess Sabree desides to stay in Al Kharid for the time being. *One of the four Kalen sent into the desert return successful, this citizen is commended by the Caliph himself. *Sabree takes in a street peddler into her care. Unbeknownst to her she shelters the princess of the deposed Khanate, Daania Hezza. *Nepnesten IV, a man of Menaphos, comes to Al Kharid and begins twisting the poor economic state of the city to his own gain. *The Caliph grants mercy on a goblin named "Smegface". The goblin fails to take Rahman's mercy to heart and causes trouble in Al Kharid's market. Smegface attacks Nepnesten. *Al Kharid's economy slowly but surely begins to improve. Category:In-Character History Category:Location Category:POC Category:Kharidian